Ruptures
by Maywen
Summary: Des talons rouges, le Daily Planet et autant de ruptures... Parce que parfois, un rien peut arriver
1. Prologue

Auteur: Chlo  
>Rating: tout public<br>Pairing: Chlex powaaaaaa  
>réponse au défi n°9 du CPAF ayant pour thème la focalisation externe<br>disclamer: rien à moi, rien à gagner, juste pour la détente  
>Note de l'auteur: l'idée m'a trop plu donc voilà un OS de plus à mon actif. Donc voilà, on y est. Une nouvelle fic, avec un style très différent, je pense, du fait de la focalisation externe. Et en annonce, je reprends normalement bientôt Ibo-paradisiaque 2. Voili voilou.<p>

Bonne lecture!

EDIT: de complete, la fic repasse à "en cours, j'ai été suppliée à genoux pour une suite alors... suite il y aura! Affaire à suivre!

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme blonde sortit du taxi. Ses hauts talons, d'un rouge vif, détonnaient avec la couleur grise ambiante de ce mois d'octobre. Les trottoirs étaient encore légèrement humides et les passants refermaient peu à peu leurs parapluies. La jeune femme ferma la portière du taxi et s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'entrée d'un immeuble. Au dessus de cette entrée, le nom Daily Planet était forgé en caractères d'imprimerie. Fronçant les sourcils, elle poussa un juron presque inaudible avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers le journal.<p>

Elle dépassa trois hommes. L'un d'eux la dévisagea durement lorsqu'elle le bouscula mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, le visage fermé regardant droit devant elle. Elle sembla même accélérer le pas dès qu'un portier lui ouvrit la grande porte en verre.

Un des hommes de l'entrée la suivit. Elle se hâta dans le grand hall où quelques photographies de grands reporters et quelques articles étaient encadrés. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture claire et l'odeur de peinture fraîche flottait dans l'air. Une dizaine de personnes discutaient ci et là sur les dernières nouvelles tandis que d'autres pestaient une nouvelle fois contre l'ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les escaliers en marbre. Ses talons martelaient le sol avec la régularité d'une horlogerie. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser contre le bois sombre de la rampe d'escalier finement sculptée alors qu'elle montait les marches. L'homme la suivait toujours.

Elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage. Là, les murs étaient recouverts de bois exotique, légèrement rougeâtres qui donnaient à la pièce un style ancien. Des bureaux, également en bois étaient placés dans la pièce. Certains étaient recouverts de photographies, d'autres par des coupures de presse où les mots « scandale » et « exclusif » avaient une place de choix.

- Chloé. Vas-tu me fuir encore longtemps ? » demanda l'homme qui la suivait.  
>- Luthor, oublie-moi une bonne fois pour toute. » répliqua la dénommée Chloé sans prêter attention à l'homme.<p>

Loin de se laisser démonter par la réplique, il posa son manteau et son chapeau sur un bureau. Une petite plaque en métal indiquait le nom « Chloé Sullivan » en lettres dorées. La propriétaire du bureau indiqua les vêtements d'un mouvement de tête et déclara avec un sourire aux lèvres que le déguisement était ridicule.

- Je ne tenais pas à me faire repérer. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.  
>- Et c'est pour ça que tu exhibes ton crâne imberbe en plein milieu du journal le plus célèbre de Métropolis. Mon pauvre Luthor, tu perds complètement la tête.<br>- Chloé…  
>- Pas de Chloé pour toi, dorénavant appelle-moi Sullivan.<br>- Je ne peux pas.  
>- Oh que si, tu le peux. Tu le fais avec l'entièreté des personnes présentes dans cette ville alors fais-moi le plaisir de faire pareil avec moi. »<p>

Elle dégagea brusquement son bureau en jetant la veste et le chapeau dans la minuscule corbeille à papier qui se trouvait à côté puis s'installa sur sa chaise de travail. Une des personnes présentes dans la pièce lui proposa de vider la corbeille et elle lui conseilla de broyer le tout. Le tout fut ponctué d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux en direction de monsieur Luthor.

- Chloé, bon sang ! Tu veux bien m'écouter un instant !

Le personnel présent à cet étage s'était tut, probablement alerté par le haussement significatif du ton. Le silence envahit la pièce.

- Alors, tu vas laver ton linge sale ici ? Bravo Lex, je suis très impressionnée. En deux ans de vie commune, tu fuis mon travail et dès que la rupture est consommée, tu rappliques ici. Je croyais que tu voulais… attend… comment disais-tu encore ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, puis, elle se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure. « Ah oui ! Protéger ta vie privée de ces fouilles-merde prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. C'est bien le terme exact ?  
>- Oui, et comme tu es maintenant redevenue une de ces… » Il regarda un instant autour de lui, l'intégralité du personnel le regardait. « Comme eux ! Alors, que vas-tu dire ? Ou devrais-je dire, que vas-tu publier contre moi ?<br>- Tu sais, c'est avec une remarque de ce genre que j'en viens à me demander si notre relation n'était simplement pas destinée à m'empêcher d'enquêter sur toi.

Le visage de l'homme semblait tendu. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche puis, baissant enfin le ton, il murmura d'une voix dure qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne publie rien. Et que si malheureusement elle venait à le faire, elle devrait en assumer les conséquences. Toutes les conséquences, ajouta-t-il.

Il se redressa, droit comme un i puis s'adressa à l'assistance.

- Et cela vaut pour chacun de vous. Je n'accepterai pas d'être trainé dans la boue par une bande de journalistes prêts à tout pour défendre leur collègue. Cette… rupture ne regarde personne. Personne.

Lex Luthor se dirigea alors vers les escaliers. La salle du deuxième étage était silencieuse. Chloé s'installa devant son ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle entra son mot de passe et son identifiant. Elle effaça d'un geste une larme qui coulait sur sa joue laissant une trainée de mascara.


	2. Bris de verre

Auteur: Chlo  
>Rating: tout public<br>Pairing: Chlex powaaaaaa  
>Réponse au défi n°9 du CPAF ayant pour thème la focalisation externe - seul le prologue a été utilisé pour ce concours, la suite a été aimablement réclamée sur le forum Shivers dédié au Chlex francophone.<br>disclamer: rien à moi, rien à gagner, juste pour la détente  
>Note de l'auteur: De OS cette fic passe en fic à chapitre. je ne pense pas en faire une longue saga interminable mais une suite de petits textes de la longueur du prologue pour suivre ce couple. (comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà ^^) Donc, un chapitre aujourd'hui, profitez bien.<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le deuxième étage du Daily Planet était plongé dans le noir. Seule une lampe éclairait un bureau où une jeune femme blonde tapait lentement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. On pouvait entendre en bruit de fond le léger ronronnement de l'imprimante d'où sortaient quelques feuilles imprimées.<p>

La jeune femme remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis récupéra les documents dans le bac de l'imprimante. Elle les parcourut du regard rapidement puis les jeta dans la corbeille à papier.

Elle éteignit la lumière, récupéra un manteau sombre qu'elle plaça sur son bras ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge. Avant de prendre l'ascenseur, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils puis fit deux pas en avant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers l'ascenseur, elle pesta. Les portes venaient de se refermer et les aiguilles au-dessus de l'appareil indiquaient que celui-ci montait dans les étages.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers les escaliers. Elle les descendit avec souplesse puis traversa le hall d'entrée du bâtiment pour sortir. Elle n'avait pas avancé de trois pas qu'une violente déflagration traversa les fenêtres d'un des étages du bâtiment. Une pluie de verres brisés s'abattit sur elle alors qu'un homme à la carrure imposante la poussa contre le mur d'enceinte du Daily Planet lui permettant d'être relativement à l'abri.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête. » Hurla-t-elle une fois le silence revenu dans la rue.

Son cri sembla transpercer la nuit et l'homme recula d'un pas. Des flammes sortaient maintenant des étages du bâtiment donnant à la rue un aspect irréel. Les sirènes de police et de pompiers résonnaient déjà au loin.

La jeune femme secoua ses vêtements pour enlever les bris de verre. Elle frotta son front et grimaça en voyant du sang sur sa main.

- Vous devriez soigner ça. » Précisa l'homme. Il faisait presque le double de la taille de la jeune femme aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu aisément passer pour une poupée à côté de lui.  
>- Vous êtes qui ?<br>- Votre… disons un garde du corps providentiel.  
>- Luthor ? » demanda-t-elle après un instant.<p>

Il hocha la tête pour l'affirmative et elle héla un taximan qui regardait les yeux exorbités la scène. Elle lui donna une adresse et aussitôt arrivée, elle se rua vers un immeuble. D'un geste rageur, elle composa le code d'entrée et poussa la porte en verre.

Les couloirs de cet immeuble étaient décorés de bois sombres et de fleurs fraiches disposées sur des guéridons. Elle renversa un vase et ouvrit la porte du premier appartement à sa droite. La porte n'était pas close.

- Luthor ! » Hurla-t-elle après l'homme qui s'y trouvait.  
>- Chloé, tu… » Il se figea en la voyant et lui ordonna d'une voix forte de s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait une trousse de premier secours. Et une pince à épiler. « Tu ne dis rien, on parlera après.<p>

Il désinfecta la pince puis, un par un, il enleva les bris de verre qui s'étaient incrustés dans la peau de la jeune femme. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles, il lui servit un verre de whisky.

- Lex, tu gardes tes chiens avec toi, je n'en ai pas besoin." Elle prend une gorgée du liquide puis pose son verre.  
>- J'ai pu remarquer. Et mes chiens, comme tu dis, enquêtent déjà sur cette affaire. Celui qui a organisé cette… affaire au Daily. Il ne s'en sortira pas.<br>- Lex…  
>- Il n'y a pas de menaces là-dedans. Je veux juste… tu sais. T'aider. Être avec toi. Te...<br>- Non.  
>- Pourquoi ?" Demande-t-il aussitôt.<br>- Parce que non, Lex. Tu te souviens vaguement d'une rupture… il y a… disons… un mois et demi ou deux ?  
>- Et ? Et quoi Chloé?<br>- Et c'est tout Lex. Toi et moi, loin l'un de l'autre. Ça vaut mieux.

Il l'embrasse. Pour la faire taire ou pour juste tenter sa chance. Il l'embrasse et elle ne se débat pas. Elle ne lutte pas et sa main vient juste se poser sur la joue du dénommé Lex Luthor. Il la couche lentement sur le canapé et elle vient poser sa jambe droite contre sa hanche, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ou juste le rapprocher.


	3. Raison et sentiment

Auteur: Chlo  
>Rating: tout public<br>Pairing: Chlex powaaaaaa  
>Réponse au défi n°9 du CPAF ayant pour thème la focalisation externe - seul le prologue a été utilisé pour ce concours, la suite a été aimablement réclamée sur le forum Shivers dédié au Chlex francophone.<br>disclamer: rien à moi, rien à gagner, juste pour la détente

Note de l'auteur:Kasdédi (quel beau mot ^^) pour Rosa020, ma première review sur cette fic. Un chapitre juste pour toi (et pour les courageux qui me lisent dans l'ombre) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et puis, pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai été encore assez gentille je trouve ^^ A très vite!

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>- Chloé !<p>

Lex Luthor traversa le hall d'entrée du Daily Planet, poursuivant la susnommée Chloé en robe de soirée noire. La jeune femme soupira avant de se retourner. Le hall était décoré avec goût et une odeur de peinture fraiche flottait encore dans l'air tandis qu'une centaine de personnes envahissaient le petit espace, coupe de champagne à la main. Une immense banderole pendait dans le vide entre les deux immenses escaliers en marbre. Elle portait l'inscription « Longue vie au Daily ». Luthor fit encore trois pas avant que Chloé ne lui adresse la parole.

- Va crever en enfer.

- J'aime les conversations agréables et pleines d'entrain, d'optimisme, de gentillesse et de…

- Enfer, Luthor, enfer. Et vite.

Le regard de la jeune femme semblait dur et le ton de sa voix était étrangement bas et sifflant. Quelques personnes s'étaient retournées vers elle pour l'observer. Certains avaient toujours un petit four dans la main tandis que leur bouche était ouverte, attendant probablement la nourriture.

- Je suis en enfer depuis que je crains pour ta vie.

- Lex. Laisse-moi en paix.

- Non.

- Je te déteste.

- Je sais.

L'homme semblait blasé presque las même devant l'agressivité de Chloé. Il l'observait calmement la jeune femme. Il semblait attendre qu'elle se calme.

- Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

- En fait… » Il marqua un arrêt puis la prit par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin là où la masse d'invités s'était faite moins dense. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, toi, tu t'obstines. Tu te sais en danger et tu t'entêtes à trouver l'identité de ces personnes au mépris de ta vie. Tu t'obstines à me fuir alors que tu me tombes dans les bras sans résistance. Et ce… » Il hésita un instant. « systématiquement lorsque ta carrière a un passage à vide. Tu cherches le scoop dans mes bras ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et sa main vint violemment à la rencontre de la joue de son interlocuteur. Il ne chercha même pas à éviter le coup. Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait.

- Lex… Je suis… désolée. Tu l'as cherché mais tu ne… Je suis désolée. Excuse-moi.

Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux et l'instant d'après elle était dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans les étages sous l'œil menaçant d'un petit groupe de personnes.

- Chloé. Tu avais raison.

- Pour ?

- Il ne faut plus que l'on se voit. Je vais quitter Métropolis. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré tant que les coupables ne seront pas sous les barreaux. Est-ce bien clair ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha simplement la tête.


	4. Symphonie de Bach

Auteur: Chlo  
>Rating: tout public<br>Pairing: Chlex powaaaaaa  
>Réponse au défi n°9 du CPAF ayant pour thème la focalisation externe - seul le prologue a été utilisé pour ce concours, la suite a été aimablement réclamée sur le forum Shivers dédié au Chlex francophone.<br>disclamer: rien à moi, rien à gagner, juste pour la détente

Note de l'auteur: Je me remets à l'écriture plus intensive. Donc une suite pour Ruptures et début aout normalement retour de Ibo et de Tara pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>- Tu savais que je t'aimais, non ?<p>

La chambre est silencieuse. Seules leurs respirations un peu erratiques viennent briser ce silence pesant, oppressant. Il la fixe du regard. Elle l'observe, attendant probablement une réponse qu'il ne semble pas en mesure de lui apporter.

- Lex ? Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?

Sa voix se fait plus pressante. Presque suppliante. Ses yeux verts sont maintenant rendus brillants par les larmes contenues. Elle semble hésiter. Elle avance d'un pas. Puis de deux. Le silence est toujours là, entre eux.

Puis, sans avis, il se recule et s'avance vers la porte. Lorsque sa main rencontre le bois brut, elle court vers lui et commence à battre son dos de ses poings. Elle frappe mais elle n'est pas bien grande contre lui. Il semble à peine remarquer sa présence dans son dos.

- Arrête ça, Chloé. » Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.  
>- Jamais.<br>- Tu m'as demandé de partir, il y a longtemps. Je l'ai fait, maintenant, c'est fini. Définitivement.  
>- Jamais ! Je t'interdis de partir.<br>- Je suis déjà parti.

La voix de l'homme est ferme. Elle tressaille à chacune de ses répliques. Un long frisson fait apparaître une chaire de poule sur ses bras. Il esquisse un mouvement comme pour tenter de la réchauffer mais se ravise. Il ferme les yeux. Un petit moment, comme pour reprendre contenance et elle en profite pour l'embrasser.

Il ne répond pas.

Elle le gifle. Une fois, deux fois…

Puis l'embrasse. Sur les joues, sur les lèvres…

Il se retourne à nouveau. Ouvre la porte, délicatement, sans bruit. Et s'y engouffre.

Elle tombe à terre. Se couche contre le parquet de bois couleur miel. Ses cheveux blonds forment une corolle autour de sa tête et ses larmes coulent, rendant ses cheveux plus foncés sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle entend la portière d'une voiture au loin, elle se précipite vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvre violemment. Une voiture s'éloigne et au loin, une musique douce, probablement une symphonie de Bach résonne dans la nuit.


	5. Les talons rouges

Auteur: Chlo  
>Rating: tout public<br>Pairing: Chlex powaaaaaa  
>Réponse au défi n°9 du CPAF ayant pour thème la focalisation externe - seul le prologue a été utilisé pour ce concours, la suite a été aimablement réclamée sur le forum Shivers dédié au Chlex francophone.<br>disclamer: rien à moi, rien à gagner, juste pour la détente

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà! Je vous propose aujourd'hui la fin de Ruptures ;) J'ai longuement hésité sur la fin et j'ai décidé que celle-ci pouvait être acceptable à mes yeux. Merci de m'avoir suivie. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>- C'est à croire que Lex Luthor est mort.<p>

L'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots fut immédiatement giflé par la jeune femme qui discutait avec lui. Tandis qu'il portait la main à sa joue, comme pour se convaincre de ce qui venait de se passer. Il plissa les yeux puis il reprit contenance pour lui lancer avec un air très sarcastique qu'elle était pitoyable.

- Tu prétends m'aimer mais dès que nous parlons de cet homme, tu perds tous tes moyens. Mais je ne suis pas comme cette larve de Luthor, moi je me bats pour toi. Alors Chloé, tu vas choisir. C'est lui ou moi. Un mort ou moi…

Encore une fois, elle tenta de le gifler mais il attrapa sa main au vol.

- Tu n'es rien Chloé. Tu n'es plus rien depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Et tout ça, c'est uniquement de ton fait.

Il relâcha son poignet doucement après l'avoir embrassé. Quelques minutes passèrent. Il sortit tandis qu'elle commandait un taxi.

Le voyage avait été long. Plus de trois heures. Le chauffeur lui demanda l'équivalent d'un mois de salaire et elle ne broncha pas d'un millimètre en lui tendant la somme. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le tas de billets mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle descendit de voiture, ses talons rouges étaient délavés et un peu de boue vint se loger contre eux. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au vieux manoir qui se trouvait dans le fond d'une petite ruelle à peine éclairée par des réverbères crasseux.

La vieille grille en fer forgé était bien usée et la rouille démangeait déjà tout le côté gauche. Le bruit grinçant fit grimacer Chloé mais elle ne renonça pas. Sur le perron, un chat paressait.

Lex lui ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'esquisse un geste pour manifester sa présence. Il la laissa entrer et elle se figea. Les murs étaient couverts de peintures dont certaines devaient valoir une véritable fortune. Le délabrement de la ville contrastait avec la richesse du décor.

- Tu désires ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu blasé.

- Toi.

Avec un sourire indulgent il lui indiqua le salon.

- Chloé. Cela fait cinq ans. Cinq ans sans se voir, sans parler ni rien et toi, tu débarques ainsi pour…

- Te récupérer ou te tuer.

- Charmant.

- Lex, je te veux. Point.

- Quand on dit je veux… on ne reçoit rien. Tu le sais.

- Même si je te dis que j'en crève de ne pas te voir ? Que je regrette chacune de nos ruptures, que je bénis nos souvenirs de nos moments à deux. De ton corps sur le mien, de…

- Arrête.

- Non. Tu as assez douté de moi. Tu as toujours douté de mes intentions. Alors, je ne suis plus journaliste. Je suis seule. J'ai une immense cicatrice au bras et je la dois à mon entêtement à ne pas t'écouter. Donc. Aime-moi Lex. Arrêtons ce jeu absurde.

Il se détourna d'elle et elle se glissa dans son dos. Sa main se glissa sur le ventre de Lex tandis que l'autre se glissait contre son cœur.

- Nous allons droit dans le mur.

- Mais nous y allons à deux.

- Chloé…

- Nous avons toujours douté de l'autre. Je pensais que tu voulais contrôler la journaliste en moi, et tu pensais que je cherchais le scoop. A tord ou… à raison. Mais maintenant…

- Non.

- Je ne te laisserai pas le choix. On va arrêter de se rejeter. On va juste… voir ce qui peut arriver.

Elle l'obligea lentement à se retourner et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il ne la rejeta pas.


End file.
